


不留

by lucieswuw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieswuw/pseuds/lucieswuw
Summary: 声明&警告：BDSM即为Bondage/Discipline（捆绑/调教），Dominance/Submission（支配/臣服），Sadism/Masochism（施虐/受虐）的集合缩写；以下内容包含、并不限于关于D/S关系以及体罚、羞辱性语言、高潮控制等调教行为的描写。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	不留

**Author's Note:**

> 声明&警告：
> 
> BDSM即为Bondage/Discipline（捆绑/调教），Dominance/Submission（支配/臣服），Sadism/Masochism（施虐/受虐）的集合缩写；以下内容包含、并不限于关于D/S关系以及体罚、羞辱性语言、高潮控制等调教行为的描写。

只是跪着而已，李马克就已经硬了。

浸满了口水的布料沉甸甸地压着舌头，下巴开始发酸，呼吸也渐渐变得困难起来。眼睛被蒙住的话听力应该会变得更灵敏，可是他只能听见自己粗重的喘息和隐约的嗡嗡声。

明明听见脚步离开了房间，可是他不能确定东赫有没有回来。李马克被骗过太多次，已经摸清了他那些狡猾的路数。可是一想到东赫可能正在某处看着他，鸡巴又兴奋地流出水来。

要乖乖听话才行。

东赫把内裤塞进他嘴里命令他等，然后蒙上了他的眼睛。他顺从地分开腿跪在地板上，脚尖着地支撑身体，双手背在身后，上身挺得笔直。

屁股里面塞着的东西正低速而持久地震动着，却碰不到要命的那一点。作为惩罚的一部分，它不断提醒着李马克它恼人的存在，却吝啬于给他更多。渐渐变得干涩的肠壁开始排斥冷硬的柱体，他只好努力收缩着后面试图把它调整到更往里的位置。

回家的时候他照例在玄关把内裤以外的衣服全都脱掉，像新入狱的囚犯那样抱头站好让东赫检查。今天内裤上湿了一大块儿，不止是前液，还有一点已经干掉的精液。任何不被允许的射精都要被惩罚，哪怕只是漏出来一点，其余的都忍住了也不例外。不过后面含着的东西还好好地保持原位，不用提醒，李马克也知道下一步该怎么做。

他把内裤脱下来，然后用嘴巴洗掉上面粘的体液。把水分尽量吸干之后，李东赫揉了揉他被布料磨得发红的嘴唇，然后让他跟着进卧室。他跪下来，屁股抬高，双手把臀瓣掰开。东赫把跳蛋取出来，换成一支中号震动棒。推进来的时候，李马克咬着嘴唇忍受后面生硬的撕裂感。其实从在学校硬起来的瞬间他就开始预想回家会受到的惩罚，欺瞒的心思却丝毫没有动过。他向来对东赫诚实，何况什么都瞒不过他。

东赫太了解他了，作为他的爱人、主人，和没有血缘的弟弟。家庭的重组让两个孩子的命运被迫交集，然后畸形地纠缠——大人们延续上段婚姻里犯过的错互相折磨，而孩子们却在争吵声中亲吻相拥。

李东赫升入高中那年，父母在学校旁边给他和李马克租了套房子。他们疲于再次经历离婚的战役，像从没结过婚一样开始分居，很快各自开始了新的感情。

被丢掉的孩子们却获得了自由。他们再不受任何束缚，随心所欲地挥霍对彼此的欲望。起初是李东赫先意识到了李马克的取向。那天他心血来潮捆了哥哥的手，却发现他下面在挣扎中很快地硬了，紧贴着小腹流着水，连没来及碰的乳头都立起来了。他看着哥哥包着泪花的眼睛，猛地扇了他一巴掌，精液一下子和眼泪一起涌了出来。

他俩一起上网搜像这样的经历，就此打开了新世界的大门。他们挑着看上去比较好接受的姿势和道具开始尝试，一点一点探索那些难以启齿的欲望和界限。

已经跪了快一个小时，李马克走神地想着中午发生的事情。午餐的时候，东赫带着朋友们挑他对面的桌子坐下。他知道他不怀好意，低头吃东西躲避他的视线，可是李东赫却不放过他。他被盯得头皮发麻，最后还是忍不住抬起头。李东赫在和别人说话，但眼睛快速扫过他，开始漫不经心地玩自己的耳朵。他把耳廓折来折去，又把耳垂夹在指间揉捏。

别人看来没什么的动作却让李马克坐立难安。小时候东赫最爱玩他的耳朵，有段时间连睡觉都要捏着他的耳垂才行。而李马克也喜欢让他摸，这样亲密的习惯给他一种安全感。可是长大了东赫就不摸了，除了做爱的时候。于是现在他的耳朵变成了情热的开关：东赫总是贴着软软的耳廓命令他做些羞耻出格的事情，高潮的时候却又会变成那个摸着哥哥耳朵才肯睡觉的小孩子，手指近乎痉挛地揉捏，射出来的时候总把那里弄得充血发烫。

所以，只是看着东赫玩耳朵，李马克就硬了，自己的耳尖也变得通红。同伴见他停下动作关切地问他怎么回事，他赶紧笑着摇头，继续吃东西。东赫当然也捕捉到了他的异常，体内沉寂了一上午的跳蛋突然被激活，兴奋地往深处钻。前面敏感地渗出液体，李马克握紧了手里的勺子，桌子底下的腿紧紧绞在一起。同伴见他身体微微发抖，再次确认他的情况，他努力地克制着自己的表情说只是突然有点不舒服，过一会儿就好了。

他不可以立刻离开，除非主人把那东西关掉放过他。他偷偷抬眼，东赫果然饶有兴致地观察着他的反应。他用眼神向他求饶，可是跳蛋却被一下调到了最高档。李马克本能想缩成一团，膝盖却撞上了桌子，发出很大的声响。同桌的人吓了一跳，连东赫他们桌的人都回头看，他呲牙咧嘴地揉着膝盖和周围的人道歉，说刚才突然抽筋了。

好在身体里的震动也停了下来。他松了一口气，和同伴们打了招呼便抱着书包逃走了。

嘴里塞着的东西突然被取走。“在想什么？”东赫的声音在他身前响起。他刚刚彻底走了神，竟然完全没听到脚步声。

“在想主人，”李马克赶忙朝着声音的方向抬头。

“乖狗狗。”熟悉的手抚上他的脸颊，李马克依赖地在上面蹭着，像只真正的小狗一样。东赫被他的表现取悦，用脚尖拨弄他下面，“光想着我，狗鸡巴就硬成这样吗？”脚趾夹住龟头，柔软的脚心贴着柱身，李东赫轻轻踩着脆弱的部位，直到李马克大腿内侧因为快感不停颤抖，鼻间溢出呻吟。

“我在问你话呢——”他把脚收回去。

“是、是的，主人。谢谢主人踩......狗鸡巴。”

他越说越小声，最后三个字把他羞得从耳根红到脖子。他们刚刚开始用这些羞辱性的称呼，很明显李马克还需要一些时间适应。李东赫安抚地揉揉他的头发，取下蒙眼布的时候先用手捂住了他的眼睛。睫毛挠得他痒痒的，等李马克在掌心下面睁开眼适应了一会儿他才把手拿开。

他蹲下来平视李马克，脸离得很近，呼吸也缠在一起。“狗狗今天不乖，该怎么罚呢？”李东赫手伸下去握住饱胀的卵蛋，歪着头问。“主人做什么都可以，”李马克急促地喘息着回答。

他私处的体毛被剃得干干净净，每隔几天东赫都会把新长出来的毛茬刮掉。那里的皮肤变得越发光滑而敏感，随便摸一下都能让李马克软下腰来。李东赫上瘾似的把玩那里，把肉棒往下压再松手让它啪的打在小腹上。李马克小声呜咽着挺胯，下面难堪地翘着，渴求主人的触碰。

可是犯错的狗狗怎么会被轻易满足呢？果然，李东赫又把手收回去，好整以暇地站起来，走到床边坐下。“那就先自慰给我看吧，”他笑嘻嘻地说，“快到了要告诉我哦。”

“是，主人。”李马克喉结滚了滚，膝行到床边，把身体跪直。李东赫把他的手拉到嘴边，盯着他的眼睛往手心吐了口唾沫才示意他开始。握上去的瞬间，李马克便开始快速地动作。东赫的唾液和他自己的体液很快把下面弄得湿淋淋的，水声咕叽作响。这三天里东赫一直没做到最后，数次被强行终止的高潮已经把他推向到喷发的边缘。李马克在快感或煎熬的分界线上摇摇欲坠，可他知道东赫也陪他忍耐着。他们是一体的，欢愉和痛苦都一起分享。

李东赫挑他的下巴，让他睁开眼睛。于是李马克违反礼仪炽热地盯着他，平时清澈温润的圆眼睛变成上挑的杏仁形，眼底黑沉，像只锁定猎物准备扑食的野兽。胳膊上的肌肉因为快速的撸动鼓胀起来，他身体震颤几下，慢慢弓起背部。

“要、要射了，主人，”他声音沙哑，肉棒顶端的小孔微微打开。

“这么快吗？”李东赫撑着床站起来，居高临下地看他，“停下。”

被松开的瞬间，饱受折磨的可怜阴茎不满地弹了一下，甩出一串浊白的体液。李马克胸膛剧烈地起伏着，额角的青筋都凸了起来，却还是紧咬牙关挺直身体，把手重新背到了身后。“做得好，”东赫捏捏他耳朵，把他的头按向自己的裤裆，“奖励乖狗狗吃主人的肉棒。“李马克用脸磨蹭几下已经勃起的地方，近乎虔诚地嗅闻东赫的味道。他用嘴巴咬着裤带往下拉，里面的东西迫不及待地弹了出来。

东赫那里也是光溜溜的，根部被金属茎环紧紧束着。他故意摆动胯部，胀得深红的肉棒啪啪拍着哥哥凹瘦的脸颊。李马克不自觉地闭眼往后躲了一下，又被更用力地按了回来。鼻子被紧紧压在胯下，他不得不张开嘴巴，趁舔吸下面小球的间隙费力地呼吸。口水顺着嘴角滴到胸口，不偏不倚地滑过乳头。李东赫松开他的后脑勺，手指顺着亮晶晶的痕迹抚上乳肉，然后按住小小的肉粒反复扣弄。

李马克被玩得腰软，只好伸手扶着李东赫的腿。他小心翼翼地观察东赫的反应，幸好他并没有太介意，仍然闭眼睛喘息着。李马克更加卖力地讨好他的主人，挺起胸口把奶头送进指间任他把玩，又伸出舌头从睾丸下面一直舔到顶端，嘴唇包着牙齿把柱身尽可能深地含住。他忍着喉间的反应快速小幅点头，让硬胀的龟头一下一下操进喉咙；被呛到的时候便稍微退开一点，用舌头抵着上面的小孔打转，吸溜吸溜地吞咽咸热的体液。又一次深喉之后，李东赫猛地把李马克推开，快速甩掉身上剩余的衣料，然后揪着他的头发一气呵成地把他拉起来推到床上。

刚刚给他口交的时候一直忍着的泪现在无措地淌了满脸，李马克被他压在身下不安又期待地看着他。不论如何，哪怕会疼会害怕，李马克总是毫无保留地把自己交给李东赫。他把所有快乐和眼泪都托付给他，而李东赫为了守护这样的信任活着。他撑在他上方，用和刚才截然不同的温柔力道拭去李马克的眼泪，轻吻他的耳朵。“现在可以碰我了，”他俯视喘息着等待指令的李马克。

“射到我里面。”

他们的姿势瞬间调换。李马克像只年轻的狮子一样把他钉在身下，在他身上落下雨点一样细密的吻。他从额头一路亲到已经润滑过的小穴，舌尖顶刺翕张的入口，等它变得柔软又把含湿了的手指推进去。肉穴很快容纳了三根手指，李马克爬上来亲李东赫的嘴巴，握住他的肩膀克制地往里顶。

进去一半的时候李东赫双腿盘住他的胯往里一收，让他完全撞了进去。不知道是谁咬破了谁的嘴唇，铁锈的味道在两个人口腔蔓延，他们又把对方嘴里的血水舔舐干净。李马克在东赫里面快速挺动，紧热的小穴绞得他头晕目眩，只知道用力往深处顶，把规矩什么的都抛在了脑后。他把头埋在东赫颈窝，再也控制不住呻吟，胡乱地叫着主人，又叫东赫。

李东赫随着下身的冲撞抚摸他的后背，感受着肌肉和骨骼间蕴藏的爆发力；可他又总是仔细地收敛着力量臣服于他，把自己坚硬的骨头拆开，袒露着脆弱的内里任他摆布。小时候的李马克很少把情绪外露，不论生病打针父母打架离婚，他向来一副冷静的小大人模样。可是只有李东赫，他的半路兄弟，知道小大人是会偷偷掉眼泪的。两个大人的婚姻从开始就磕磕绊绊，争吵声常常在夜晚穿透墙壁刺进小朋友们的房间。李马克把李东赫搂在怀里紧紧捂住他的耳朵，小声哼着歌哄他睡觉，可是弟弟却听出来哥哥声音里的颤抖，反而伸手捂住他的耳朵，和他一起唱。本来是想安慰哥哥，可这下他却抽搭搭地哭了。小东赫只好学着大人的样子亲亲他的额头，又把他抱得更紧。

李东赫成为他弟弟之后，他的小大人形象渐渐开始崩塌。偶尔他也会像其他小孩儿一样调皮闹脾气，不过他还是从来不哭，除了在弟弟面前。做爱的时候他的眼泪格外多，李东赫喜欢看他哭，流着泪的、脆弱的李马克是只属于李东赫的。但这还远远不够。

“射给我，”他紧贴着李马克耳朵，“哥哥快射给我。”

“东赫、啊......要到了——”李马克浑身紧绷着加快抽插的速度，却又被李东赫的腿夹住困在深处动弹不得。“应该怎么叫我？”李东赫扯着他的头发往后拉，迫使他看着他的眼睛。“东赫......主人，求你——”他委屈得快要落泪，可李东赫还在逼他，“你知道现在该说什么的，哥哥。”

李东赫的眼睛从小圆溜溜，看他的时候总是闪着亮亮的光。长大之后他的眼角仍然圆润，里面的光却变得锋锐了。李马克喉结上下滚了滚，艰难地开口。“小赫......弟弟，”他不敢再看东赫，低头贴上他的嘴唇，“求小赫让哥哥高潮。”

李东赫闻言把他放开，他埋头往里猛捣了几下便射了出来。浓稠的精液灌进小穴深处，被悬置过久的快感如同巨浪席卷李马克。他眼前一片白光，感觉轻飘飘快要飞起来，同时又坠入时间的逆流。他听见远处传来稚嫩的童声，一个轻快地呼唤弟弟，另一个亲昵地叫着哥哥。兄弟间的称谓太过纯净柔软，以至于它们在平时被封存起来，重重地压在李马克心口。每当抱着东赫像不知羞的狗一样挺动身体，或者像是东赫带着笑意亲吻他的瞬间，沉重的负罪感和爱意便会一起攥住他的心脏。他知道自己终会受到惩罚，而等待那一天来临的时间里，他把自己献给东赫。

不等李马克从高潮的冲击缓过来，李东赫便翻身把他压在下面。李马克知道他想要什么，即使身体发软仍然顺从地打开双腿方便他动作。塞在屁股里的震动棒不知道什么时候掉了出去，但小洞还是被充分地撑开了。李东赫从床头柜里摸出来润滑剂，大量地淋在他后面。又痒又凉的感觉让他忍不住往后缩了一下，李东赫一手按住他的腿，另一边扶着肉棒一下子挺了进去。

李马克被插得浑身发抖，双手无措地在空中抓了几下又放下来紧紧揪着床单。水红的阴茎半软着贴着小腹，随着李东赫的动作左右摇晃。他不自觉地捂住下面，但很快就被发现了。

“让你自己摸了吗？”李东赫用力地往里顶了一下，他立刻缩回来，看着眼色讨好地牵李东赫的手指。李东赫可喜欢看他犯错之后小心翼翼的样子了，忍不住在他额头上亲了一下。

可是毕竟是被抓了现行，李东赫没那么容易放过他。“自己抱着腿，”他停下来拍拍哥哥的屁股。李马克抬起腰，两只手箍着腿弯压到身体两侧。他的柔韧性很好，这个姿势把下面完全露了出来，他甚至能看见东赫和他连接的地方。他眼看李东赫一只手握住茎身，另一只手包住顶端。“东赫——”接下来的折磨让他害怕地退缩，李东赫伸手揉他的耳朵让他放松，然后手心重新裹住龟头转动手腕。

已经高潮过的肉棒没办法很快再硬起来，稀薄的体液却不停往外渗。下面又疼又痒，李马克发出可怜的破碎的呻吟，小腹紧紧凹陷下去，腿根近乎痉挛地抖动。可他不敢再摸自己或是尝试阻止李东赫的动作，双手紧紧攥成拳强忍着逃跑的本能，指甲深深抠进掌肉。随着胯间的抽动，水从李东赫指缝漫了出来，他移开手的瞬间，李马克仍然半软的阴茎就像故障的消防栓一样喷出透明的水柱。

类似失禁的感觉让李马克抽噎着流出泪来，臊得他紧紧捂住脸。李东赫却把他的手拉开按到头顶，“哥哥这么大了还尿床啊，”他手指蘸了些体液塞进他嘴里搅动舌头，李马克哽咽着摇头，眼泪又往下掉。李东赫低头吻他湿漉漉的眼睛，下面却凶狠地操着穴，“那哥哥是像女人一样被操得潮吹了吗？”

“唔......嗯......”李马克含着他的手指轻轻点头，过度的刺激和快感让他眼神涣散，身体像被拍上岸的鱼一样不时地抽搐着。李东赫掐住他的喉咙迫使他回神，“操主人还是被主人操更爽？”李马克的脸涨得通红，半天才费力地发出声音，“都、都爽，只要是主人都......”他被掐得翻白眼，肠道也挣扎般紧紧收缩着。李东赫总算放开他，手顺着脖子往下摸：

“哥哥的小奶子是谁的？”他拧着乳头问。

“呜......是主人的。”

“鸡巴是谁的？”“......主人的。”

“骚屁股是谁的？”“是......是主人的。”

李东赫快到了。他紧盯着李马克的眼睛抵着前列腺快速操干，直到他哑着嗓子哭出声来。他压低身子贴着哥哥的耳朵问最后的问题，“李马克是谁的？”

“是小赫的！啊啊、东赫——”

滚烫的精液在李马克体内喷发，同时他前面抽搐着射出最后一点稀薄的浊液。李东赫呻吟着倒在他身上，两个人喘息着窝在被汗和各种体液弄得乱七八糟的被单上。方才射进对方身体里的精液慢慢从他们屁股里流了出来，狼狈地粘在下身混在一起。高潮带走了他们所有的力气，他们浑身都湿黏黏的，像是刚从母亲肚子里生出来的孪生胎儿一样。

他们抱在一起，却又仿佛回到了陌生却包容的子宫，沐浴在暖和的羊水里，脆弱又安宁。

李东赫想，他真希望自己身体里也长出来那样柔软又坚强的器官，然后把哥哥放进去，让他舒服地睡在里面。李马克也有差不多的想法，想要拥有他的全部，又想让自己全部变成他的，所以如果能把东赫放进身体里面就好了，就算要先把自己刨开也没有关系。

但如果能永远像这样抱着也很好，就这样一动不动地粘在一起，成为一体，直到什么都不能把他们分开。

fin.


End file.
